Sakit (Na Jaemin)
by pojenna
Summary: Gimana rasanya punya pacar yang hobi selingkuh di depan lo sendiri dan lo gak bisa apa-apa selain tetap sayang ke dia. "yang, aku kencan sama adek kelas dulu ya" - jaemin "iya, jangan lupa pake helm" - Anna "Na, kapan lo mau berhenti? " - Renjun "lo nanya gue apa jaemin? " - Anna


Hai, kenalin nama gue Anna, Kim Anna. Gue siswi tingkat dua di SMA. Disekolah gue ngambil jurusan IPS. Iya, IPS karena gue gak minat sama yang IPA IPA-an gitu. Antis gue mah.

Gue anak kelas IPS 3 sedangkan sahabat-sahabat ajaib gue, Chenle sama Jisung di kelas IPS 3 juga, kelas X tapi.

Iya, sahabat gue itu masih ciwi-ciwi, siswa baru, tapi sebenernya kita bertiga udah dari dulu berteman. Ya boleh dibilang dari mereka bayi-bayi lah.

Chenle sama Jisung itu sepaket gaiss. Gak bisa dipisahin. Eh bisa ding, kalau lagi ngambek-ngambekan. Bakalan saling jauh-jauhan tuh anak berdua, tapi bentaran doang sih karena balik lagi mereka itu SEPAKET.

Oh ya, gue juga ada temen cewek dan seumuran kok. Namanya Alisa, sekelas sama gue. Orangnya? Gak kalah ajaib sama ciwi sepaket gue. Kenapa gitu? Ya nanti kalian juga tau sendiri kelakuan dia gimana.

Gue sama Alisa emang belum lama dekatnya, palingan baru setahun atau dua tahunan lah semenjak ketemu pas masa-masa MOS dulu. Dia itu lebih dari gue, btw. Lebih banyak bicara maksudnya. Dia juga jago dance, jadi banyak temenan sama cogan-cogan, beuhhh gokil gak tuh.

Lah, gue?

Tenang, gue juga jago kok!

Jago nyimpen perasaan

Yap, itu keahlian gue banget. Apa-apa aja dipendam sendiri. Gak tau juga kenapa, tapi gue lebih nyaman aja kayak gitu. Walaupun terkadang gue tau itu nyakitin sih, ya mau gimana lagi gue gitu orangnya.

"Anna..."

Kayaknya ada yang manggil gue deh. Gue balik badan dan ngeliat kalau yang manggil gue itu Renjun. Si ketua kelas kecintaan gue. Eh tapi gue cintanya kayak lebih ke sahabat aja ya. Gak untuk jadi pacar kok, soalnya gue udah punya pacar.

Iya, pacar! Walaupun gue rada pendiam gini, gue juga punya pacar kok. Dan bentar lagi kalian juga tau siapa pacar gue dari si Renjun ini.

"apaan?" balas gue

Renjun jalan mendekat ke gue, wajahnya rada cemas-cemas gitu. Nah, gue makin yakin nih kalau bentar lagi gue dapat hot news yang kesekian kalinya.

"lo mau pulang? Nanti dulu ya, ikut gue dulu ngerjain tugas." Kata renjun ke gue

"lah, kan tadi udah lo buat njun-njun. Kenapa otak lo jadi pikun gitu? Kebanyakan belajar mah gini nih." Renjun itu selain ketua kelas juga anak yang paling pinter di kelas gue, udah ganteng, pinter, ketua kelas lagi. Siapa yang gak mau sama dia? Banyak sih, tapi kecuali gue tentunya. Tapi entah gimana ya, si Renjun ini malah gak mau sama cewek-cewek yang ngincer dia. Jangankan mau dijadiin pacar, lirikan elu dibalas aja udah syukur kalo sama Renjun. Dia cuek pake banget ini, tapi enggak sama gue. Gak tau juga lah kenapa, mungkin karena gue teman dekat dia kali ya.

Oke balik lagi ke Renjun yang masih mencari alasan yang gue pikir keliatan kali dibuat-buatnya.

"emm, gue ketinggalan kotak bekal di dalam kelas."

"Enjunkuh yang mendadak pikun, gue kasih tau ya, SEJAK KAPAN LO BAWA BEKAL KE SEKOLAH HAH?!" nah, gue meledak juga kan akhirnya.

Gimana gak mau meledak, toh ini alasan yang super duper boong banget tau gak. Renjun bawa bekal? Yang ada gue yang tiap hari bawa bekal untuk dia makan. Gak untuk dia aja sih, Chenle sama Jisung juga kebagian.

Renjun mendengar gue udah teriak gitu langsung nunduk.

"dia main lagi?" tanya gue setelah menenangkan diri sebentar

"huh?!" Renjun mengangkat wajahnya buat ngeliat wajah gue yang rada sendu. Renjun yang dari dulu gak suka liat gue sedih langsung menggenggam tangan gue, seolah ingin menguatkan gue dari rasa sakit yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"lo pulang sama gue aja ya, Na?" ajak Renjun

Gue ngangguk, ngeiyain tawaran Renjun. Gue liat Renjun tersenyum manis kearah gue. Lalu dia ngebawa gue ke parkiran tapi tangannya gak lepas ngegenggam tangan gue.

Saat hampir sampai di parkiran, gue nahan tangan Renjun. Hal itu sontak membuat Renjun mandang kearah gue dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

"kenapa?"

"gue gak tau kalo lo sebodoh ini njun" ucap gue

Si Renjun makin kebingungan sama ucapan gue, dia natap gue seolah minta penjelasan.

Sesaat gue narik napas dan diam beberapa detik. Lalu gue natap Renjun lagi dengan wajah terluka gue.

"kenapa lo malah bawa gue kesini? Ketempat dia yang lagi nyatain cinta ke cewek itu?" ucap gue sedih.

Renjun langsung balik badan dan terkejut ngeliat teman dia yang mana itu pacar gue lagi berlutut sambil menggenggam setangkai bunga di hadapan seorang siswi yang sepertinya anak kelas X.

"Na, maafin gue. Gue benar-benar gak sadar, Na" ucap Renjun yang buru-buru minta maaf ke gue. Sedangkan gue? Jangankan buat marah ataupun nangis, gue bereaksi aja kagak ngeliat adegan yang ada gak jauh dari tempat gue berdiri sekarang.

"Na Jaemin, sampai kapan lo akan kayak gini?" ucap gue pelan yang gue yakin Renjun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hal itu terbukti saat Renjun mendekat dan memeluk gue seolah ingin menenangkan gue.

"Na, jangan kayak gini terus. Keluarin semuanya, jangan lo pendam kayak gini terus Na. Gue gak sanggup liat lo kayak gini." Renjun mengusap lembut kepala gue. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Renjun cuma angin lewat bagi gue karena sampai kapan pun gue akan tetap kayak gini. Diam dan gak berbuat apa-apa saat ngeliat pacar yang gue sayangi menyatakan cinta ke cewek lain dan itu gak sekali duakali, udah banyak kalinya dan gue masih kayak gini.

Gue emang pendiam dan suka mendam perasaan, tapi kalo yang kayak gini bukannya karena gue mau mendam sendiri, enggak. Tapi gue sengaja diam aja karena gue emang udah MATI RASA dengan semua perlakuan Jaemin ke Gue.

Saat ini gue udah di dalam kamar gue. Tadi setelah Renjun meluk dan nenangin gue, dia langsung nganterin gue pulang ke rumah. Renjun tau rumah gue karena ini emang bukan kali pertama dia buat nganterin gue pulang. Udah sering gue pulang sama Renjun. Bukan, gue bukan bermaksud lebih milih diantar pulang Renjun dibanding sama pacar gue sendiri. Tapi karena pacar gue lah yang membuat gue harus bareng pulang sama Renjun.

Kalo gue diantar pulang sama Renjun, itu artinya pacar gue lagi gak bisa atau lebih tepatnya lebih mentingin cewek lain kebanding gue sendiri yang notabene pacarnya. Dan Renjun tau akan hal itu.

Gue sangat berterima kasih punya teman kayak Renjun, maksud gue berterima kasih karena dia mau ngorbanin waktunya demi ngantar gue, nemenin gue kalo lagi ditinggal sama Jaemin.

Alisa sama duo ciwi gue juga tau kok sama keadaan gue yang kayak gini sama Jaemin. Mereka juga banyak menghibur gue dan menguatkan gue, tapi mereka juga gak bisa tiap saat sama gue. Chenle sama Jisung sibuk dengan ekskul mereka. Maklumlah, masih siswa baru jadi masih nurut-nurut sama senior. Kalo Alisa karena dia anak dance jadi waktunya lebih banyak ke pake sama latihan. Tapi kadang dia juga nyempatin buat menghibur gue, mendengar curhatan gue, dan gue ajak jalan.

Tapi Renjun emang bener-bener ada waktu untuk gue. Gue bahkan sempat mikir kalo Renjun ini jangan-jangan suka sama gue. Tapi gue menepis semua anggapan itu karena dia itu temen bagi gue. Dan dia juga bilang gitu, gue ini temennya jadi udah seharusnya dia ngebantuin teman yang lagi ada masalah. Apalagi untuk kasus gue yang mana orang bodoh aja mungkin gak mau ngejalaninnya.

Gue rebahan di atas kasur dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah. gue menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Tak lama gue merasa hp gue bergetar dan langsung aja gue membuka tas karena hp gue di dalam sana.

Gue ngeliat ke layar hp, seseorang menelpon gue, siapa lagi kalo bukan pacar gue, Na Jaemin.

"halo"

"YANGGGGG, kenapa tadi aku cari gak ada?"

"kapan?"

"pulang sekolah tadi lah. Aku kan mau bareng."

"maaf"

"ih kok minta maaf sih. Gak papa kali, yang. Lagian tadi aku juga ada urusan kecil, hehe"

Urusan kecil kamu bilang, Jaem.

"iya"

"sayang, kok cuek sih? Aku buat salah lagi ya?"

Iya lo itu udah buat ke salah ke gue Jaem

"gak kok"

"terus kenapa cuek gitu ke aku?"

Mau lo apa sih Jaem? Kapan lo bisa ngerti sama perasaan gue?

"aku lagi nyatat tugas"

"oh, bilang dong daritadi. Kan aku jadi gak enak udah ganggu kamu yang. Oh iya, tadi pulang sama siapa? Dijemput mama?"

"nggak, mama lagi ada perlu. Tadi aku diantar sama Renjun"

"hah, syukurlah. Renjun emang pengertian"

"iya, Renjun pengertian"

"udah dulu ya yang, nanti malam aku telpon lagi ya. Sekarang lanjutin aja buat tugasnya. Bye sayang, i love you"

"love you too"

Pip.

Jaem, gue harus gimana lagi? Jangankan buat ngebenci elo, ucapan cinta lo aja gak bisa kalo gak gue jawab.

bersambung...

 ** _next or no?_**


End file.
